


Be my robin

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 每个人都得到了自己想要的圣诞礼物，除了迪克(x
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 12





	Be my robin

12月24日。  
还没到傍晚，街边的店铺便已经亮开了各式各样的彩灯，人群喧闹着在路上来来往往，几乎每个人手里都提着红白相间的袋子。  
杰森突然感到裤子口袋里传来一阵剧烈的震动。他咂了砸嘴，果断把手伸进口袋里摁下了拒接键。  
没过两秒钟，同样的震动袭来，他照例冷冷地按下同一个键。  
当第三次震动响起的时候，杰森终于忍无可忍地捞出手机，看也不看就恶狠狠地冲着对方吼开了：“你他妈闹够了没有？！我说过多少次了！不回！”  
“别这样嘛小翅膀！”活泼轻快的声音从手机另一头传来，杰森光是听语气就能想象出对方冲过来给自己一个熊抱的样子，他不禁打了个寒颤。  
“今年有阿福的小甜饼哦！”  
“你去年也是这么说的。”  
“可你去年没回来！”  
“所以我今年也不会回……”  
“等等小翅膀别挂电话——”眼见计划未果，迪克连忙拉长了声音想拖住杰森，“今年的聚会比去年有意思多了，我专门为你准备了一个很有趣的游……”  
“有酒吗？”杰森简单地打断他。  
“有！”  
“无酒精的？”  
“对！”  
“……滚！”  
“小翅……”迪克的声音被无情地掐断了，杰森黑着脸差点连手机一起捏碎，还没等他骂出口，手机又响了，来电显示“Little Birdie”。  
他挑了挑眉，轻轻点了一下接听键。  
“杰森。”对方的语气一如既往地平静，听不出情绪。  
“怎么啦鸟宝宝？平安夜想约会吗？”杰森有点俏皮地吹了声口哨。  
“不是。”提姆的语气缓和了下来，带着些犹豫。“今年的家庭聚会……”  
其实杰森一听那语气就猜到提姆八成是来劝他去家庭聚会的事，但当他确确实实听到这话从鸟宝宝口里说出来的时候他还是有点沮丧，倒不是说他不想去，他只是比较期待鸟宝宝主动提出来约会而已……  
“提米，我这次……”  
“还是不能来？”  
“听着，提宝，我不是说……”  
“我们都很想你，杰森。”提姆没等他说完就急迫地打断他，“不仅是我，迪克，阿福，甚至是达米安。还有布鲁斯……他真的很想念你，他只是没说。”  
杰森沉默了，他不知道自己是否出现了幻觉，连提姆在那头的呼吸声都清晰地传进他的耳朵里，他知道提姆很紧张，紧绷着弦等待着他的回答。事实上，以往家庭聚会的事都由迪克通知他，而这是提姆第一次劝他去参加家庭聚会。在这件事情上，提姆从不愿干涉他的决定，尽管杰森知道其实提姆没有一次是不希望他能去的，但他每次都没有出席。  
“可我今晚真的有事……”杰森叹了口气，从沉默中找回自己的语调，为难地挠了挠头，“聚会到几点？”  
“不知道。每次结束的时间都不一样。”提姆似乎捕捉到了一线希望，杰森能够从他的语气中辨认出来。“这次可能会比较早，如果你有事的话提前走也没关系。但回来一趟吧，至少让阿福见见你。”  
这可真是杀手锏！杰森扯了扯嘴角，无论何时，老管家的威力总是不容忽视。对于杰森来说，这位老管家的威慑力甚至超过了布鲁斯。如果迪克能想到用这招，说不定他之前就会答应了。他又想了想，能在家庭聚会上见到自家小红鸟，也总归是个不赖的选择。杰森掐着指头算了算时间，也许——  
“好吧。”他看着自己呼出的白气在空中散开，“我回去。”

傍晚，当阿尔弗雷德打开门的时候，杰森有点紧张地看着老管家上下打量了自己一番，他礼貌地向长者打了招呼，这才发觉自己似乎已经很久没有念出过对方名字了，而这对他来说永远都不会陌生。老管家看到杰森后露出一个欣慰而温和的笑容，杰森悄悄放松了下来，看来自己这身打扮合格了。事实上他还是穿着便装，但打理得干干净净，头发也向后梳得整整齐齐，整个人显得俊朗了不少。  
他再次踏进熟悉的韦恩庄园，还没来得及仔细看看四周，就撞进一个不知从哪儿冲出来的人的怀抱里——  
“小翅膀！！你回来了！！”  
“放开我迪基鸟！”杰森大口喘着气，想从自家大哥紧紧搂住他脖子的手臂中挣脱出来，“别把我的发型弄乱了！”他用力挡开迪克伸过来还想揉他脑袋的手。  
“小翅膀今天很帅嘛！”迪克总算松开了他，笑得阳光灿烂，仿佛能点亮整个客厅。  
“哼。托德，今年终于有胆量回来了。”达米安出现在门口，傲慢地看着刚刚脱离迪克魔爪的杰森，语气里满是不屑。  
“哟，小恶魔。”杰森针锋相对地嘲讽道，“过了这么久也没见你长个子啊。”  
“你再说一遍？！”达米安把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，杰森成功瞥见了那孩子的小虎牙。  
“好啦好啦。小翅膀友善一点嘛，达米你也是，小翅膀好不容易回来一趟，大家难得都……提米呢？”迪克说着说着就愣了。  
“你们都不过来吗？”提姆突然从餐厅那边探出半个身子，“难得这次聚齐了，结果所有人都忘了吃饭的事？”

杰森走到餐桌旁的时候，布鲁斯早已在那里坐好——在他的左侧，桌子的尽头。两人斜向相对。杰森勉强往布鲁斯的方向瞟了一眼，那双眼睛依旧如他记忆中的一样，沉静深邃，波澜不惊。他微微张了张嘴，却没发出任何声音，布鲁斯也没说话，只是朝他轻轻点了点头，他也仓促地以点头回应，然后立刻移开了目光。  
有点尴尬。  
幸好杰森的两边分别是迪克和提姆。提姆虽然在家庭聚会上不会主动找他说话，但能让他安心，而只要有迪克在的地方永远不担心尴尬。  
这一次他们被破例允许在饭桌上边吃边聊天，迪克一边往嘴里塞鸡腿一边含糊不清地揭布鲁斯的老底，然而并没有人听清楚他在说什么；提姆一如既往地往盘子里一点点地添加蔬菜，旁边的达米安一脸鄙夷地看着他，吐槽的同时顺便又往自己的盘子里叉了一块肉排；杰森努力让自己显得不那么别扭，假装专心致志地对付刚才故意捞进盘子里的一大堆餐点，然而他还是能感觉到，有一道目光始终落在他身上，不轻不重，既不严厉也算不上不温柔，但蕴蓄着关切，还有一种久违的温暖。  
迪克的含混不清的声音仍在他耳边飘荡，杰森突然意识到，自己真的很久很久都没有回来过了。他怀念这里的很多东西——每一件陈设，每一间房室，每一块点心，每一个人。他并非不想回家。事实上，无数个夜晚——只要他正巧经过庄园附近，他总会绕一段路靠近来看看，这不会耗费他多长时间，但足以让他再在这里多停留那么一会儿。这是他的家，他们的家。这里有他的家人，有人会为他开门，有人在等他。  
迪克还在兴致勃勃地大讲特讲布鲁斯的黑历史，提姆依旧慢条斯理地吃着蔬菜，达米安有点不安分地在椅子上扭动起来，而杰森则默默放下了刀叉，下定决心似的深吸一口气，再次将目光转向布鲁斯——这是他们第二次对视。  
杰森听到自己沉重的呼吸，但他忍着，没有避开布鲁斯的凝视。  
他曾见过无数次蝙蝠侠的目光，凌厉凶悍，带着对罪犯的毫不留情和英勇果决。  
他曾见过无数次布鲁斯的目光，风流倜傥，捎着对女士的尊敬爱慕与柔情蜜意。  
而这一次，布鲁斯望向他的目光，与他印象中所熟知的却大相径庭。那不属于上边的任何一种，但他敢肯定自己依然见过这样的目光，也许在很久，很久以前——  
在他几乎要忘却的那一段时光里——  
一片封存已久的记忆在他的脑海中展开。刚进韦恩庄园的小男孩，第一次穿上新买的衣服，第一次走入自己的新房间，第一次被一只温暖的大手牵着，踏进一个他未曾涉足的领域。布鲁斯·韦恩有许多秘密，而在男孩踏进蝙蝠洞的那一刻起，他也成为了这秘密的一部分。他感受到对方手心里传来的温度，那让他觉得安心，舒适和温暖。他抬起头，那个比自己高大得多的成年男人俯下身，与他对视。那是他见过的最温和最慈爱的目光，蕴蓄着世界上所有的爱与赞誉。那时候他什么都不明白，只觉得很高兴，很幸福，因为有人爱他，有人让他拥有了独一无二的秘密，拥有了一个家。后来那道目光和记忆曾随他一起被埋入地下，在心里的一个角落里蜷缩起来，积满了灰。如今，当那个曾是秘密的男孩历经苦难的磨练而长大，终于也成为一个能够独当一面的英雄的时候，柔软的记忆也终于悄然而出。原来他永远不曾忘记过那道目光。  
杰森在一瞬间突然意识到，那目光不属于蝙蝠侠，也不属于布鲁斯，只来自于一个普普通通的父亲。  
而这也许就是他所一直渴望的全部。

他看到布鲁斯的嘴唇动了动。  
“欢迎回家。”  
这是他父亲对他说的第一句话，用唇语。  
然后，两人再次同时将目光移开。  
儿子曾失去过父亲，父亲也曾失去过儿子。而如今，他们都找回了彼此；事实上，他们原本就不曾分离。

“啊——吃饱啦！”迪克打着饱嗝，一只手撑着桌子一只手大力在空中挥舞，“你们都吃好了吧？布鲁斯，小翅膀，提米还有达米——”  
“吵死了格雷森！”达米安不耐烦地把叉子拍到桌上。  
“那么现在到游戏时间了哦！”迪克像喝醉了似的笑嘻嘻地抽出一个飞镖。  
“你要干嘛？”杰森立刻警觉地侧过身。  
“小翅膀别激动，别激动。”迪克胡乱地把空掉的餐盘扫到一边，将飞镖放在中央。阿尔弗雷德适时出现，默默端走了被迪克扒得乱七八糟的餐盘。迪克哽了一下，抱歉地朝老管家比了个手势，换来老管家一个和善的微笑——毕竟这可是平安夜呢。  
“咳咳，小翅膀你还记得我在电话里跟你说今年的聚会会有一个很有意思的游戏吧？”迪克的眼睛闪着光，“专门为你准备的！”  
“……”杰森瞧着他，迟疑地点了点头，他随即看了眼手表，时间快到了。  
“不过我可没空陪你玩，我还有事……”他刚刚起身打算离开，却被迪克按住了肩膀，与此同时他感觉到提姆也轻轻拽住了他的衣角。  
“就一次！只玩一盘！很简单的！”迪克硬是把他按回到座位上，“这个飞镖，我待会儿会让它转几圈，停下来的时候指到谁谁就来说一个他自己关于平安夜的秘密！”  
“我靠这什么弱智游戏啊迪基鸟？！”杰森立刻抗议。  
“这是最省时省力的游戏啦！还能帮助我们了解彼此，多好啊！那么我开始了！”迪克完全无视其他人无语的表情，擅自转动了飞镖。  
话是这么说，但是当飞镖转得越来越慢的时候，所有人都探着脑袋提心吊胆地盯着那桌子中央的小东西。飞镖慢慢地停下来，最终不偏不倚地指在了杰森的方向。  
“……我靠迪基鸟你故意的吧？！”杰森怒气冲冲地指着那支飞镖，他开始怀疑迪克所说的“专门为他准备”的含义。  
“没有！我做人堂堂正正光明磊落从来不耍阴招！”迪克一本正经地说。  
“Tt，愿赌服输，托德。别告诉我你连个游戏都输不起。”达米安冷哼。  
提姆一言不发，而布鲁斯也完全没有要出来阻止的意思。  
杰森在心里暗暗把所有人骂了一通，活动了一下面部肌肉。  
“来吧，小翅膀的平安夜秘密，我可是很期待的！”迪克终于肯乖乖坐回原位，单手撑着下巴，做出一个听故事的架势来。  
“……好吧。”杰森摆摆手，心想打发完这只烦人的迪基鸟他就可以走人了。  
“在我还是罗宾的时候，每次平安夜和蝙蝠侠一起夜巡完，我都会跑去附近人家的房子……”  
“小翅膀在罗宾时期还打劫啊！”  
“去你的迪基鸟！闭嘴听着！”杰森狠狠瞪了迪克一眼，仿佛用目光杀了他八百次，才继续道，“我会随身带一些小东西，去给那些小孩子送圣诞礼物……就这，没了。”  
“小翅膀你……”迪克突然露出一副特别委屈的表情，“你居然不给你大哥送圣诞礼物！”  
“我靠迪克！你他妈几岁了还要我给你送圣诞礼物？！达米安都不要吧？！”  
“谁会要你的圣诞礼物，Tt。”  
“可是你都给别的孩子送了……我也想要小翅膀的圣诞礼物啊！”  
“想得美迪基鸟！我真的要走了还有正事要办！”  
“德雷克你那是什么表情啊！！”达米安突然一脸反胃地看着提姆，面孔扭曲，“真是恶心死了！你发春了吗？！”  
“提米怎么了？”迪克连忙凑上去，发现一直沉默不语的提姆此时居然满脸通红。  
杰森正想趁乱逃走，却被迪克一嗓子叫住——  
“等等，该不会是小翅膀你——”  
糟糕……杰森咬紧了牙关，该死的他和提姆明明已经尽力避免接触了，今天在聚会上更是连一句话都没说，怎么可能还被发现……  
“你是不是偷换了提米的无酒精饮料！”  
……看来是多虑了。  
“没有！我做人堂堂正正光明磊落从来不耍阴招！”杰森怪模怪样地模仿着迪克的语气，迅速闪得人影无踪。  
“提米？提米你还好吗？没醉吧？”迪克轻轻摇晃着提姆，小声自语，“……难道是因为太热了？”  
“没事，迪克，我没醉。”提姆像是刚从神游中缓过劲儿来，轻轻推开迪克，“我……抱歉失陪一下。”  
提姆急匆匆的身影消失在餐厅里，而达米安早就不愿久留，也急不可耐地跳下椅子跑到了外边，留下迪克一个人愣愣地站在原地。  
末了，迪克才慢慢地转过身，面对布鲁斯：“我的游戏真的有那么不好玩吗？”  
布鲁斯默默盯着他看了一会儿，认真而严肃地点了点头。

杰森戴上头罩，翻上窗台。  
“杰森！”有人叫住了他。  
“鸟宝宝？”他停下动作，回过头，咂了砸嘴，装作在嚼口香糖的样子，“有何贵干？”  
“你……真的这么急着走？”提姆喘着气倚在墙边。  
“嗯——今天要夜巡。”杰森耸耸肩。  
“平安夜还夜巡？”提姆睁大了眼睛，又突然想起什么似的，打趣着说，“你不打算等着圣诞老人来送礼物吗？”  
“圣诞老人？”杰森嗤了嗤鼻子，“鬼才信那种东西啊。连达米安那个小鬼都知道没有圣诞老人，提宝你是三岁小孩吗？！”  
“那可不。”提姆直起身子，语气一本正经，他脸上的红晕还没有完全褪去，“我可是收到过圣诞老人的礼物的。”  
“哦。”杰森冷哼一声，随意摆摆手，跃下了窗台。  
他没有看到提姆意味深长的表情。

冷风在杰森的耳边呼啸而过。他在夜空中射出钩锁，在高楼间熟练地穿梭。  
那个关于平安夜的秘密，其实他还有很多都没有说出口。  
比如，他至今仍然在给孩子们送礼物——每一年的平安夜都是如此，从未间断。  
再比如，他曾遇到过非常尴尬的情况，尽管那只出现过一次，但足够让他记忆犹新。

罗宾将小礼物塞进孩子床头挂着的袜子里，跃进夜空中，紧接着翻进最后一间屋子。  
月光很淡，但是足够亮，让他能看清楚蜷缩在被子里的那个小小的男孩。  
他蹑手蹑脚地靠近，果然看到男孩的床边挂着一只袜子。  
那男孩显然睡得很熟，呼吸均匀，脸上还润着些淡淡的粉色，小小的嘴微微张开，眼睛眯成弯弯的一条缝。  
杰森在面具下盯着他看了一会儿，脑海里兀地闪过一个念头——这男孩的眼睛一定是蓝色的，而且很好看。然后他赶紧摇摇头——天，怎么会莫名其妙就这么想！他连忙像之前那样想变魔术似的掏出一个礼物来——尽管对方并看不见。然而他却没能如愿摸到礼物。  
杰森有点慌了，他可是来送圣诞礼物的，虽然对方不知道自己来过，但他真的不好意思什么也不送就离开。拜托——他可是圣诞老人诶！他这里可装着所有孩子的愿望！杰森脸红了，他窘迫万分地把自己身上翻了个遍，却只找到了一样东西——罗宾飞镖。  
好吧。杰森叹了口气，默默耸了耸肩，略带歉疚地朝那小男孩看了一眼，将一个罗宾飞镖悄悄地放在了他的枕边，然后轻巧地跃上窗台。  
杰森回过头去又看了小男孩一眼，确认他没被自己惊醒（他这么对自己说，可是天知道他是为什么还会想回头再看看那孩子呢），他的身形才重新隐没在黑暗之中。

杰森至今仍在猜测小男孩看到罗宾飞镖后会是什么表情，不过也有可能，那孩子根本就不知道那玩意儿是罗宾飞镖。他笑了笑，攥紧了手中装得满满的小礼物袋，溜进一户人家中。

12月25日。  
凌晨。  
韦恩庄园。  
杰森悄无声息地潜进男孩的房间。  
月光很淡，但是足够亮，让他能看清楚蜷缩在被子里那个男孩的模样。男孩整个身子都裹在被子里，这让他看起来更像是小小的一团。  
杰森蹑手蹑脚地走到他的床边坐下，恍惚间觉得自己似乎在哪里见过这样的场景。  
他的身影挡住了月光，在男孩的脸上落下阴影。  
紧接着他的目光便猛地撞上一对蓝眼睛。  
“这男孩的眼睛一定是蓝色的，而且很好看。”  
他的脑海里兀地闪过这句话，仿佛很久很久之前的一个猜想，在此刻突然变成了现实。  
“我等了好久了。”提姆眨眨眼睛，趁着杰森愣神的空档从被子里钻出来，“怎么圣诞老人今天没带礼物过来？”  
杰森不以为然地指指他的床头：“你又没挂袜子。”  
他很小。杰森在心里说，而且果真有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
“袜子装不下。”提姆摊开手，“我想要的礼物太大了。”  
“既然这样，那不如说说你想要什么礼物吧。”杰森勾起嘴角，双臂在胸前交叠，“说不定我能好心当次圣诞老人帮你实现一下。”  
提姆听罢便笑开了。  
“我想要罗宾。”他连声音里都带着些幼稚的笑意，那让他看起来更像一个想要向圣诞老人讨礼物的小孩子。  
“我擦你他妈？！”杰森猛然收紧了急速飙高的语调——这要是惊到老蝙蝠可就完蛋了，要是让阿福发现了那更惨。用一个纯良无害的小孩子表情说出这么重口味的事情真的好吗提摩西·德雷克？！！老子有那么一秒钟还他妈当真了看来真是看错你了啊？！！杰森在心中用一百二十分贝的声音咆哮。  
“我可没说是现任罗宾，你想什么呢。”提姆咬着嘴唇想忍住笑，轻微耸动的肩膀却出卖了他。  
“我要是现在给迪基鸟打个电话他肯定又跟个老母鸡似的叨叨个不停。”杰森歪了歪嘴，脑海里浮现出自家大哥一边嚼麦片一边鼓着腮帮子跟他含糊不清地交换情报的场景。真是此生再也不想找这种人换情报。杰森暗自吐了吐舌头。  
“我也没说是迪克啊。”提姆好像能共享杰森脑海中的情景似的，抿着嘴笑得更欢了。  
杰森托着下巴思忖了一会儿，突然轻轻一拍掌：“喔，你听过那个故事没有——小提米的罗宾掉进了河里，他伤心地哭了起来。蝙蝠侠突然出现，从河里捞出了三个人。他问小提米：‘我的罗宾，这里还有三个罗宾——一个傻不拉几的蓝鸟，一个帅到没天理的大红鸟，一个高傲自大的小屁孩，你丢的是哪一个？’”  
提姆终于没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“这选项还真是符合讲故事人的品味啊。”  
杰森不满地撇撇嘴：“怎么？有意见？”  
“没有，完全没有。”提姆举起双手。  
“那你选一个吧。”杰森展开手臂，仿佛他在这件事情上特别慷慨。  
提姆突然收敛了笑容，严肃地说：“这三个罗宾我都不要。”  
杰森楞了一下，随即故作惋惜地将目光移向别处，好像这样就能掩饰自己脸上的失望似的：“那我就没办法了。”  
“因为我想要的那个罗宾……还有一个身份。”  
杰森微微皱起了眉头，疑惑的目光重新落回到提姆身上。  
“他还有一个秘密身份——圣诞老人。”提姆从枕头底下摸出一个东西递到杰森跟前，那东西很锐利，在月光下闪着危险的光泽，但在杰森看来却亲切得要命——  
罗宾飞镖。  
这是他再熟悉不过的武器，无论过多久他都不会忘记，而这个飞镖则因亲历他手而令他感到更为真切。他看得出来它被精心照料过，因为即使过了这么久，时间也没能磨平飞镖的棱角，它几乎是被原封不动地保存了下来。  
杰森一时间竟说不上话来，只是微张着嘴，凝视那个飞镖——这让他看起来有点儿傻，不过他现在可没工夫去介意这个。  
“你能满足我的愿望吗？”提姆的话把他从神游中拉了回来，“我想要这个罗宾。”  
还没等杰森回答，提姆就自顾自地说了下去：“我小时候真的跟圣诞老人许过愿。每年都许，而且是一样的愿望——我想要一个罗宾。从我看到罗宾——看到‘他’的那一刻开始，一直都是。”  
“有一次平安夜后，第二天我睁开眼睛，在枕头边上发现了这个飞镖。从那天开始我就知道，总有一天‘圣诞老人’还会来，他会给我我想要的那个罗宾，只要我相信，只要我愿意等。”  
“这就是你一直相信有圣诞老人的原因？”杰森的嘴唇动了动，终于憋出一句话来。  
“我从没相信过世界上真有圣诞老人。”提姆握紧了手中的飞镖，“我只是相信那个罗宾。”  
“……可他已经不是罗宾了。”杰森的目光扫过飞镖，“早就不是了。”  
“对于我来说，他是。以前是，现在也是——对于蝙蝠侠来说，他永远都是一个足够优秀的罗宾。”提姆的目光在杰森的脸上游移，捕捉着对方微妙的情绪，“它属于你。杰森。”他的手慢慢地蹭着床单移动，最终让那飞镖抵达到杰森的手边上。  
杰森长长地吐出一口气，反过手来，沉默地覆在提姆按着飞镖的手背上。月光透过窗帘在他的背后蒙上一层阴影，很久，他都没有再说话。  
“你就这么把收到的礼物还给圣诞老人了？”当杰森再次听到自己的声音时，他能感觉到自己手掌下覆着的那只小手也放松了。  
“怎么会。”提姆抬起头，在杰森的眼睛里看到了自己的笑脸。他抓起被子的一角，忽地抬高手臂绕过男人宽阔的后背，手轻轻落在对方的肩膀上。“我说过了，这次没在床前挂袜子，是因为我想要的礼物太大了。”  
“嗯哼？”杰森咧嘴笑着，眯起眼睛。“你怎么知道这次圣诞老人会给你礼物？”他轻轻抚过男孩搭在他肩上的手，顺势偷偷勾走了对方手上那被子的一角，“圣诞老人真有这么好？”他手腕一抖，那被子便如一张网一般将他俩罩在里头，他早先向后梳得整整齐齐的头发给被子压得四棱八岔，那簇原本服帖的白发又落至额前，在他脸上落下几道阴影。  
“当然。”提姆歪了歪嘴角——那是杰森经常有的小动作，他直起身子凑上前去，直到有热气贴着男人的耳廓流散开来，“因为他喜欢我。”他凑近男人，又稍稍后退一点，就坐在离男人近在咫尺的地方，脑袋几乎贴着他的胸膛，整个人被拢在对方高大的身形之下。  
“因为他就是我想要的罗宾。”  
他仰起脸，等待一个即将落下的亲吻。  
很好，现在就算是蝙蝠侠也发现不了他们了。  
杰森自欺欺人地想着，握紧了手里的罗宾飞镖。  
与此同时，他松开另一只手，低下头去，任由被子顺着脊背滑落，寂然无声。  
当月光将两人的影子重新投射在墙上的时候，他终于品尝到男孩柔软的唇瓣。


End file.
